Goodnight Kiss
by Ordile
Summary: It has been a couple of months since Mio dated Ritsu. Now, they have gotten into an argument and Mio finds herself running trough an endless rain. That is, until Mugi finds her soaking wet. Mio x Mugi. With implied Mitsu. Shojou Ai; Light yuri


**Goodnight Kiss**

The rain pounded on Mugi's umbrella as she walked through the dreary-looking streets. School was over and she decided to walk to her mansion, staying unrelenting to the pleading favors of her drivers to drive her home.

She wanted to try it for once- walk through the wet streets while raindrops pour over her. It seemed really refreshing. She took a whiff of fresh air while it soothed her soul.

Surprisingly, there was no club meeting today, mainly for the fact that Ritsu and Mio aren't showing up anymore. Azusa didn't come today because she forced Yui to practice her instruments which brought them to practice together in their house. And Sawako had to do a giant load of paper works today. And now, Mugi was all left alone.

She didn't mind it, however. But she sometimes wonder what her friends were doing. Sometimes, she breaks out in certain hypothesis that her friends were going out. Mostly with Mio and Ritsu. She giggled. Just the thoughts of it made her 'yuri-fangirlism' tingle in excitement. Maybe she could make a quick run through the local bookstore, skimming down to Yuri titles she could read.

'_That would be nice..._' she thought pleasantly.

* * *

Mio walked through the empty alleys, her uniform sticking to her skin from the rain.

Her head was throbbing in anger.

She had just gotten into a fight with Ritsu, her beloved girlfriend whom she had been dating secretly for a while. The argument was inconsequential and stupid. Not worth her time, for Ritsu could be an idiot sometimes.

She shook the thoughts off and continued walking her way. Her long black hair was wet while her eyes were filled with tears that could shed out any moment.

'_Stupid Ritsu..._'

When she emerged out of the ally, her resentment quickly softened up. A certain-blond haired band-mate of hers was standing there, eyes full of worry as she took notice of her presence. It was Mugi. With an umbrella in her hand.

"Mio-chan?" Her head titled in confusion as she squinted her eyes through the foggy rain. "Is that you?"

"Mugi-chan..." She tried to look calm and nonchalant as possible. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

She quickly ran to her and brought the umbrella over her head. "Are you okay? Why are you soaking wet?"

Mio didn't want to answer her questions. Instead, she shook her head, as if all her anger and irritation would fly off with it.

"You'll catch a cold!"

"Mugi, it's alright."

As she said this. a loud bang and a flash of lightning erupted through the sky, followed by a a heavy set of rain suddenly falling down. Storm is coming.

Mio immediately shrieked at the sudden noise, cringing and taking more shelter under the umbrella.

Although she didn't see it, but Mugi smiled. She wrapped her arms around her and gave her a warm hug while her wet shirt soaked along with Mugi's.

Mio was a bit baffled. Mugi was warm. Almost as warm as Ritsu. "Mu-Mugi-chan..."

The blondie patted her head in a sort of motherly way. "Now, now... It's fine, Mio-chan. Where's your house? I can take you there."

It now only occurred to Mio that she left her keys in Ritsu's house and her parents were away on a trip. There's no way she could go in there now. "I-I don't have my keys. I lost it."

"Oh. Well, you could stay with me in the meantime. Let's just go to the train station. My house is kinda far."

"Ah, okay..."

So they walked through the rain in silence.

After a moment of walking, a limousine halted to a stop beside them. The charcoal windows opened up, revealing a driver in his 50s and a weary expression on his olden face.

"Mugi-sama!" The man called, catching their attention.

"Kei-san?" The blondie was surprised. "What are you doing here? I said I was going to walk."

"Forgive me, then. It was master's orders. He didn't want me leaving you in this storm," he said as he got out of the car, stepped in the rain and opened the doors of the limousine, offering them a ride.

"Ah, so it was dad who told you? Well, thank you then," she smiled at the driver and they came inside. The car was comforting and free from the rain.

When the doors closed, they sat down. Mio knew Mugi was rich, but not this rich! She even has a limousine and servants for her! Wow, is all she could say.

* * *

"Wow..." Mio gawked in wonder at the many luxuries that Mugi has. Her place was a mansion and the furnitures were very fancy and regal. She just stood there amazed while Mugi giggled at the very sight of her.

"Mio, it's time for you to take a bath. You don't want to catch a cold." Mugi pointed out as she ushered her to the bathroom.

"Ah, thank you then, Mugi-chan." Mio said and closed the door behind her so she could take a shower.

* * *

Mugi offered her sleeping clothes she could borrow for the night. Her clothes were warm and comfortable after she wore it on, especially her bunny-printed pajamas.

When she was done, she headed to Mugi's room, who was already in her pajamas.

Mugi giggled innocently at her as soon as she came in the room. "You look good, Mio-chan."

"EH? Why are you laughing at me then?" Mio asked embarrassingly, getting conscious of her attire.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that it kinda looks weird when other people wear my clothes. Don't mind it."

"Ah okay then."

Mugi's room, unlike the others, was more modern. It looked normal, just like any other high schooler's room.

Mio sat next to her on the bed. It was a queen-sized bed, enough space for two people.

"You know, Mio-chan...if you want, we could sleep together." Mugi spoke innocently.

"EH?" She instantly blushed. "Wha-"

Mugi giggled again as she saw the blooming colours in Mio's cheeks. "I'm just kidding, silly!"

"Oh..." The colours in her cheeks softened up, and sighed in relief. "Aha..."

"But..." The blondie turned to face her. "It would be nice if we did." She entwined her fingers through Mio's, leaned in, gave her a soft kiss on her reddening cheeks.

Mugi brought her forehead against hers and stared deeply into Mio's gray eyes. Mio could see herself in the ocean orbs of hers as she slowly got lost in the dark sea of blue. And, with one swing, Mugi's lips touched unto hers. A chaste kiss. It was as is time stopped. Mugi's lips were warm. Like Ritsu's. Except it's not dry or rough.

Their lips parted and Mugi caressed Mio's hot cheeks with the pad of her thumb.

She smiled, which melted the thoughts of Ritsu.

"Mu-Mugi-chan..."

"I'm sorry…" Her smile faltered into a bit of guiltiness. "You're just so cute, Mio-chan." She propped her chin on her shoulder and placed her hands around her waist. "I couldn't resist…"

"Mugi-chan…"

Feeling Mugi's hands around hers reminded her of Ritsu, except Mugi was more gentle. She returned the hug and let her arms wrap around Mugi's too.

If only Ritsu were more like Mugi…

* * *

**A/N: Ah well, I never would of thought that I would do a GL fanfic of K-ON. ^_^;**

**I only saw the K-ON girls as friends, but... Roxius, made me like this pairing, yeah. :D**

**REVIEWS are welcome. :] **


End file.
